Onigami Teitaku
by Sir Gil
Summary: A new group of Teenagers has found the Oni house. How will this play out? Will they be able to get out? Who knows...?
1. It Begins

A huge mansion sat in a clearing in the trees. Nothing stirred nearby, as if even the wind was too scared to blow near the house. The trees circling the clearing were teaming with life, but nothing entered the clearing. A heavy aura of evil and foreboding encased the house, an evil greater than anything ever seen lurking inside.

A group of teenagers, oblivious to the sense of danger that the house held, wandered out of the trees. Their eyes all held a tinge of excitement, looking foreword to the mysteries and adventure the mansion before them held.

"Wow!" Gasped Enkeli, her pure white wings fluttering slightly and her pale pink eyes widening slightly. "I never thought it would be so big!"

Noita, adjusting her backpack, said, "I don't think it looks very impressing."

"But at least it's in good shape! That means we can explore it, right?" Elena looked at her companions, her blue-gray eyes wide in happiness.

Knight and Xavier exchanged a glance, eyes narrowed and unsure what to tell the hyper blond. Xavier opened her mouth to say something, but Freja cut her off.

"I think we should go in!" Her soft voice was laced with excitement, "I mean, we went through all of this trouble to find it. Even if we just look inside!"

With a quick glance at the others, Knight sighed, "Alright. I suppose we can at least look around for a bit. But we are not staying long, alright?"

Freja gave a small smile as Elena ran to the front door of the house, opening it. "It's unlocked!" She yelled, happily entering the house without a trace of doubt. The others followed, Knight lingering behind for a moment as though she was worried.

"It's really clean in here." Ice looked around, taking a few steps down one of the halls and examining one of the walls. "And it's in better shape than I expected it to be."

Harmony looked around, worried, and took a step closer to Cavaliere. "I'd rather be at home reading a book. This house has an eerie feel to it and I feel like something is…watching us." She shuddered.

"Harmony is right," Noita said, looking at the front door and holding a book closer to her chest. "It's really creepy in here."

"B-but you guys agreed we could look around some and-"

Cavaliere cut Elena off before she could finish her sentence. "Whoa! No one said we couldn't look around!" He said, twitching his cat tail. "If you want, we can go look around a bit!"

"Can I look around with you guys?" Harmony said, "I mean, if this is really an old house, there must be old books in here! Maybe I could flip through a few of the books while you and Elena look around, Cavaliere!"

"Alright!" Cavaliere looked at the others, "Well, we will be looking around the house. You guys feel free to do whatever you want. We'll be back soon."

Elena led the way up the stairs, skipping steps every so often. Cavaliere followed close behind the energetic teenager, letting out a heavy sigh as though thinking about he got himself into. Harmony followed behind the other two a bit slower, looking around for any signs of danger.

Suddenly, once the other three teenagers were out of sight, something shattered a few rooms away, making the teens jump in fear. Freja clung onto Knight, nearly shrieking from fear and shock. Xavier stepped in front of the others, as though she was going protect them with her body.

"What the hell was that?" The British girl said, brushing her wavy brown hair behind her ear.

Enkeli stepped foreword. "It sounded like something broke somewhere down that hallway." She nodded to the right bound hallway, her heart racing and her legs shaking. "I-I can g-go check it out, if you guys want…?" The white-haired girl looked at the others.

"No. Enkeli, you look ready to die of fright. I'll go." Noita stepped foreword, her red eyes narrowed. "Someone is welcome to come with me, if they wish to."

Fjer looked around, noticing that no one else would go and sighed. "I'll come with you, Noita." His pink eyes were determined and showed no fear of whatever could be up ahead.

Noita nodded. "Alright. Once we check out what that was, we'll be right back. Make sure at least one of you is still here when we get back." The witch glared at all the others before heading off, Fjer following closely.

Knight looked down at Freja, who still clung to her. "Um, Freja? You can get off of me now."

Freja looked up at Knight and jumped back. "I-I'm sorry, Knight!"

"It's okay. You were-"Knight froze. "Did you here that?" Her pale gray-white eyes were wide as she looked down the central hallway. "I swear I just heard something. It was like… loud footsteps… Loud and heavy footsteps. Guys, maybe we should leave. I mean, right now. Something isn't right!"

Xavier looked down the same hall, her violet eyes wide. "Knight's right. Something isn't right. We need to-"

Before Xavier could finish, a huge monster came running down the central hallway and threw Knight against the wall. Knight cried out in pain, one of her pitch black wings held awkwardly as she struggled back to her feet, pulling out her twin swords. Xavier pulled out her sniper gun and took aim.

"Everyone, behind me!" Xavier cried, shooting at the creature. "And try to run! Just get away from here!"

Enkeli stood her ground beside Xavier. "No! I'm staying! There is no way you can take down this creature on your own!" She turned and looked at the others quickly. "Knight, get Freja and Ice out of here!"

Knight nodded and, without hesitation, hurried upstairs with Ice and Freja right behind her. With each step she winced, her broken wing throbbing with pain.

Xavier and Enkeli watched the three others flee before Enkeli came to a sudden realization. "Fjer and Noita are going to be coming back! This monster could kill them if they aren't prepared to defend themselves!" She cried, "I'll distract it while you run around behind it and warn them, okay?!"

The teen nodded her head and made a dash toward the right hand hallway while Enkeli used her daggers and distracted the monster, her heart racing in fear. 'I can do this!' She thought, dodging an attack from the creature. One of it's shocks of magic hit her in the side and she cried out, coughing up blood. She looked at the crimson liquid in horror before realizing she should run.

"Xavier! Mission abort! Stay away from here! Run!" Enkeli made a dash for the stair, adrenaline causing her to run faster. Once she made it, she looked behind her before realizing that the creature was following her. Enkeli ran up the stairs and made a dash for the closest door. She opened it, happy that it was unlocked, and then slammed the door shut. She looked around the room, seeing a closet and hurrying to it. Enkeli opened the closet door and hide inside.

Then she blacked out…


	2. Danger

Chapter Two

Danger

Knight slammed the door shut after Ice and Freja ran in behind her. Their breaths came in gasps as they collapsed against the wall, Knight wincing as pain pulsed from her broken wing. Freja wrapped her aims around Knight, shivering.

"What the hell was that?" Freja whispered, orange eyes wide in fear.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Knight got to her feet. "I don't know. But we need to keep an eye out for it. I hope Xavier and Enkeli are alright…" She looked around the room. "I wonder if there is anything useful in here."

Ice stood up, dusting off his pants. "I have a few supplies in my bag. And some snacks if anyone gets hungry."

Freja looked up at Ice, eyes pleading. "Can I have a snack, Ice?" She asked, giving her cutest look. Her black rabbit ears only added to the cuteness.

"Sure! What do you want? I have some granola bars-"

"Oh! Do you have chocolate chip granola bars?" She interrupted.

Ice smiled at the younger girl. "Yep!" He pulled one out and tossed it to her. "Here you go!"

Knight sighed, turning her attention back to looking around the room. She opened and a drawer gasped. She pulled out a first aid kit and held it up for the others to see.

"Look!" She said, rushing over to a little table and opening the kit. "We could use this stuff! Maybe there is some pain medicine in it…"

Freja and Ice hurried to Knight's side. Freja looked up at her Russian friend and said, "That monster hurt you, didn't it?"

She nodded, painfully extending her wing and biting her lip against the pain. "I think it's broken, but I can still move it."

"I know a thing or two about bird anatomy." Ice said, fixing his glasses. "I might know what to do to help you, Knight."

"That's really sweet of you, Ice, but we can't waste too much time in this room. That monster could find us and we really need to meet up with the others." Knight said, closing the first aid kit and offering it to Ice to put in his bag. "I'm really worried about Enkeli. Xavier has a gun and is an excellent fighter, but Enkeli… She…" She shook her head to clear the thought, letting out a shaky sigh. "We need to get moving."

Ice nodded, taking the first aid kit from Knight and putting it neatly in his backpack. "And we must hope that the creature isn't out there anymore."

Freja shivered her orange eyes full of dread. "I'm scared of that thing. But they are our friends. We must go and help them. What are friends for?" She fixed her bow and arrows, all traces of fear vanishing and her eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Everyone ready?" Knight said, looking at the two shorter teens. When they nodded, Knight crept towards the door and opened it a crack, looking around carefully before she opened it a bit wider, creeping out. "The coast is clear!" She whispered, looking at Ice and Freja, who peeked out from behind the door like owlets. They crept out, eyes wide for any traces of danger.

Slowly, the trio of teenagers walked down the hall. Knight led them, one of her swords drawn and ready to strike. Freja looked ready to flee at the slightest noise that would fall out of place. Ice managed to hold his cool, only a slight trace of fear in his eyes.

"We should start by looking for Harmony, Cavaliere, and Elena. They were already up here, so they would most likely be the easiest to find." Ice said, looking around. "We should see how many of these doors are unlocked before heading further upstairs."

Knight nods, agreeing with Ice. "Good idea! Freja, you and Ice wait here. I'm going to check the doors. Harmony and the others might come down these stairs and we don't want to miss them."

Freja opened her mouth, as though she wanted to say something but decided against it, taking a step back and whispering, "Okay. Just be safe."

"Keep an eyes on her, Ice." Knight's pale gaze was flecked with fear as she walked off, checking doors and investigating rooms. She was on high alert. 'Damn it… I should have left one of my swords with Ice… Freja has her bow and arrows… They'll be fine. Stop worrying!'

While checking the rooms, she noted each hiding spot and beds. Which doors locked and which ones were locked. At one point, she saw blood on the floor. Knight tried to follow the trial but lost it since it got smudged and faded away. In her mind, she made a mental map of the house. She saw no signs of any of her friends, so she headed back to Ice and Freja.

They hadn't moved since she last was with them and Knight let out a sigh of relief, happy that nothing happened to them.

"They weren't on this floor. I did find some blood on the floor, but I couldn't find were it led. I guess we should just hope that it is the monsters blood."

Freja whimpered, eyes widening. "I hope everyone is okay…"

Knight gently hugs her best friend. "I bet everyone is just waiting for us to find them. Or looking for us. Everyone is alright, Freja. Don't worry."

Freja shivered, scared again. "But there is a chance that someone could be hurt… or dead…"

"Freja, I doubt anyone would get them self killed." Ice said, trying to reassure the small German girl. "We are all smart and clever."

"Yeah… You're right…" Freja whispered. "Danke, Ice. Danke, Knight."

"What are friends for, Freja?" Knight said, releasing her friend, ruffling her hair. "Now, come on. We need to go look for the others."

The small girl nodded. "Yeah. We should…"

Freja still looked slightly downcast. Knight was confused and wanted to ask Freja, but she kept quiet, knowing better to intrude on her friends business. Instead, she let the way up the next flight of stairs. She looked around on the new floor.

"There are three doors," Knight said, returning to Ice and Freja. "One is locked. Not sure about these other two. But I think they lead to the same room."

Ice walked up to one of the doors, testing it. "This one locked."

"I'll go test this other one!" Freja happily ran down the hall, past the locked doors and to the door they didn't check.

Knight waited a moment before calling, "Freja!"

No response.

"FREJA!" The Russian girl felt a jolt of fear. She ran down the hallway, followed closely by Ice. Knight saw that the door was open and ran into the room. "Freja!"

Freja looked back at Knight, a huge grin on her face. "Look who I found!"

Harmony looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey, Knight! What are you guys doing here?"

"Guys!" Elena's loud voice interrupted Knight before she could speak. "I think I just found some porn or something!"

Cavaliere sighed. "Someone get the porn from her!" He said, walking towards the bookshelf were the blond haired girl stood. "Never mind… I've got it."

Knight sighed. "Alright. I'm going to have to say this quickly; there is a huge fucking monster after our asses and if we don't find everyone and get out of here, we are all fucked and heaven bound. Is everything clear?"

"What?!" Harmony gasped, "Is everyone alright?"

"We split up a bit after you guys headed out… We aren't sure how Enkeli, Xavier, Noita, or Fjer are doing. But we are pretty sure that everyone has at least one other person with them." Ice said blue eyes full of worry.

Harmony looked at Elena and Cavaliere. "Did you guys hear that? The others are in trouble! We've got to help find them!"

Elena nodded, her blue-grey eyes wide. "We need to go."

"I want to get out of here." Cavaliere whispered, "Our parents must be worried…"

Knight winced as her wing's throbbing pain returned. "We must hurry. Before that monster kills up all."

With that, the six teenagers hurried off to find their missing friends, hoping it isn't too late for them. Although, for one, it might already be too late.


	3. Blood

Chapter Three

Blood

"Enkeli!" Xavier yelled, her purple eyes wide in fear. "Enkeli! Where the hell are you?"

The Oni, as well as Enkeli, had vanished by the time Xavier returned with Noita and Fjer. Since then, they had been desperately for the missing girl. Her legs were shaking and each time she moved her right arm, it sent waves of pain up it.

Noita rested her hand gently on Xavier's shoulder. "Stop yelling. Enkeli knows were we would be. Maybe she's with Knight or Harmony…" The normally short tempered witch looked worried. "We need to start looking around on this floor. I would say we should split up, but that would be way to risky right now, mainly if that monster you described is still running around."

"We need to be careful, though." Fjer said, "The only weapon we have between us is this stupid plate shard and Xavier's gun. That won't get up very far and could very well get one of us killed."

Narrowing her red eyes, Noita said, "Don't forget my magic. We still have my magic." The white haired girl looked fairly please with herself.

"Sorry we ever forgot…" Xavier muttered, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Don't fight now!" Fjer snapped, glaring at the two girls with a twitching tail tip. "We need to find the others or else the others could get killed!"

With one final glare at Noita, Xavier said, "We should go this way first." She nodded down the left hallway. "Come on, let's-"The girl froze, looking at something on the ground, kneeling down and picking it up.

Noita hurried to Xavier's side, Fjer following closely. They both gasped as they saw what it was.

"Is that…?" Fjer whispered, taking the feather in his hand. It was pure white and stained with blood. There were a few more scattered around on the ground and a few making a trail towards the stairs.

"Yes…" Xavier murmured, picking up another feather. "They are Enkeli's. It looks like she must be hurt pretty badly." She looked at the trail of blood and feathers leading towards the stairs. "Should we…check it out…?"

Noita looked conflicted. "Well, we really should… But if Harmony and Knight are upstairs… Maybe she found them?"

"I don't want to risk it." Xavier said, "What if they didn't find her and she… she died…?" She shook her head. "You two do whatever you want. I need to find Enkeli!"

Xavier hurried upstairs, following the trail of blood and feathers. She paused at the top of the stairs, glancing behind her to see if Fjer and Noita were following. They both were and she relaxed a bit, letting out a sigh. Then she continued following the trail. It led to a room. But the door was locked.

"No…" She whimpered. "No… She could be dead in there… Come on! We need to find a key!" Xavier hurried back down the steps, ignoring the shouts from Noita and Fjer. She looked around, hurrying down on of the hallway and entering a room that looked like a bathroom. She sifted through some stuff on the counter. "Key…key…" Finding nothing, Xavier went to the other nearest room. Another bathroom. "A key!" She gasped, picking it up and reading it. "Fourth floor key…? To the fourth floor then!"

Xavier turned around to leave the bathroom and screamed. There, at the doorway, was the monster. Her heart almost stopped in her chest and her purple eyes widen. She held the key to her head.

"Fjer! Noita! Help me! Please!" She slid the key into her pocket and pulled out her gun, looking for an escape route. Xavier screamed as the monster scratched her cheek, blood dripping from her chin. She was unsteady as she fired a few times. She could only hope that some of the bullets hit the monster. "Fjer! Noi-"She broke off, the breath leaving her body as the monster slammed her into the wall. Xavier coughed, struggling to regain her breath.

Suddenly, the monster turned, attacking something behind it. Xavier managed to open her eyes weakly. She saw Noita and Fjer attacking the strange creature.

"Xavier! Get out of there!" Fjer cried, trying to be brave, holding up the broken plate shard.

The British soldier struggled to her feet, waiting for her chance to get passed the monster. When she saw her chance, she dodged past the monster and stumbled, falling to the ground beside Fjer and Noita.

"Just run!" Xavier screamed, struggling back to her feet and running. "We can get away if we hide!"

The footsteps behind her told Xavier that Noita and Fjer were following her closely. She skidded to a halt, taking a quick look around before running down the central hallway. Xavier hid behind a wall, pulling Fjer and Noita behind it.

"Just be quiet." Xavier whispered, wiping the blood from her cheek where the Oni got her. "Just stay quiet…"

Enkeli sat up, her entire body sore and her side hurt terribly badly. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. It took her a moment to remember. She pushed on one of the walls and the closet doors opened. Granted, she fell out of the closet, but at least she remembered where she was.

Slowly getting to her feet, Enkeli whimpered. Her legs nearly collapsed out from under her and she held onto one of the doors to stay on her feet. Blood dripped from one of her wings and she couldn't move it. Then her legs collapsed from under her.

The pain when she hit the ground was unbearable. The world spun around her and she couldn't get back up. Enkeli was very tired, too. She was surprised she was even conscious.

Enkeli coughed, rubbing her mouth. Something was wet… She looked down and gasped painfully.

"This isn't good…" She whispered, looking at the crimson drops on her hand. "I have to find the others…." Somehow, Enkeli got to her feet and struggled to the door.

The fuzzy darkness returned to around her gaze. Each time her heart took a beat, it sent pain through her entire body. Then she fell again. This time, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back to her feet.

'This is it…' She thought, a tear falling down her cheek. 'This is how I die… alone. In a mansion with a monster after my friends… I wish it didn't have to be like this…'

Enkeli closed her eyes and she sighed. She didn't know what happened next, but she just hoped someone found her.

"Is it gone?" Fjer said, listening closely.

Xavier, Fjer, and Noita still stood behind the wall. Xavier peaked around the wall and nodded. "Yeah. It's definitely gone."

The three stepped out, still on edge.

"I found a key." Xavier pulled out the key she had found just before the monster attacked and showed it to the others. "It unlocks a door that's on the fourth floor. We should go check it out."

"What about your injuries?" Noita pressed, looking at her friend. Her red eyes were pools of worry. "Do you still hurt?"

"I'm fine…" Xavier winced, wiping more blood from her cheek. "It's only a scratch."

"Are you su-"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Xavier snapped, "I've felt worse pain. I'll be perfectly fine. It'll heal in its own time. We have more important thinks to worry about right now."

Noita looked slightly hurt, but looked away. "Fine. We'll just go look for the others and check the fourth floor."


	4. The Fallen

Chapter Four

The Fallen

Elena opened a door and peered behind it. She and the others were on the fourth floor, still desperately looking for Enkeli, Xavier, Noita, and Fjer. They had split back into groups of three, promising to check out certain floors before meeting back up in the third story library. Elena was with Harmony and Ice. They were in charge of searching the second and fourth floor while Knight, Cavaliere, and Freja searched the first floor.

"No one here!" Elena called, entering the room and looking around. There was a strange lever on the wall. She decided to check that out. Next to the lever, at different levels, read, "To Heaven", "To Earth", and "To Hell".

Turning to see that Harmony and Ice had entered the room, she said, "Come look at this!"

Ice walked over, curiosity glinting in his pale blue eyes. Harmony continued searching, pausing to investigate a crate. "What does it do?" Ice asked.

"I don't know! I'm going to find out!" Elena chirped, pushing the lever to "To Hell". There was a strange rumble and a quick squeak from Harmony. When Elena and Ice turned to see what happened, Harmony was gone.

"Harmony?" Ice called, rushing over to where the girl last stood. The crate she had been investigating had shifted and there was a hole in the floorboards. Harmony looked up at them, her eyes wide.

"What the hell did you do?" Harmony said, rubbing the back of her head.

Elena wandered over, blue-gray eyes wide and innocent. "There was a lever on the wall over there and we wanted to see what it did so I pulled it to 'To Hell'."

"Elena!" Harmony yelled, "Why on earth did you move it to 'To Hell'?"

The blond shrugged, muttering, "Sorry for trying to help…"

The honey-hair girl sighed. "Well, I'm in a room with a piano. On the third floor. Please get down here and I'll unlock the door for you guys. And don't let Elena touch anything else."

Fixing her blue-gray eyes on the ground and feeling like she did something wrong, Elena headed for the door, head lowered like a beaten puppy. Ice followed close behind, sighing. They headed down the steps and to where Harmony waited in the doorway.

"I'm sorry…" Elena muttered, gaze still fixed on the ground.

"No, it's fine." Harmony said, "No harm done. I was just aggravated for a moment there. Besides, you helped up make a new breach."

Ice squeezed past Harmony, checking out the room. Elena followed closely, eyes lighting up when she saw the piano.

"Wow! A piano!" She ran up to it, pressing a few keys. "It doesn't look very old, does it?"

"Once I think about it… Nothing in this house looks very old, does it?" Ice said, running a finger along the edge of a bookshelf nestled in the corner of the room. "There isn't even any dust."

Harmony looked over from where she stood in the doorway. "The only old things are the books. I mean, there isn't anything current at all. You two need to hurry up. We still need to check out the second floor before Knight, Freja, and Cavaliere get back."

Giving the piano one last reluctant glance, Elena followed Ice to the door.

"To the second floor?" Ice said, closing the door as Elena squeezed past him. Harmony gave a small nod, heading for the steps, Ice following close behind. Elena lingered at the door for a moment, confused for a minute. She looked around the hallway, eyes slightly sad before following her two friends, hurrying to catch up.

Elena caught up to the others on the second floor. "Sorry, I was thinking for a minute."

"It's fine." Ice said, turning to look at her. "We would've waited for you."

Harmony looked around. "Should we split up and check rooms?"

"Wait. Some of these doors are locked. Knight, Freja, and I checked them out while we were looking for you guys." Ice said. "Well, most of them are locked."

Harmony and Elena looked at each other, confused. "But a lot of them were unlocked when we came up." Harmony said, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Do you think that maybe the monster locks and unlocks them?" Ice said, eyes narrowed in thought.

The two girls shrugged. "It's a possibility!" Elena chirped. "Maybe it's like a puzzle! Or the monster is waiting inside one of the rooms! I want to see the monster! How big is it? How-"Elena broke off when Harmony put a hand over her mouth, glaring at her. When Harmony removed her hand, Elena whispered, "Sorry."

"So some of the doors that were locked before could be unlocked now?" Harmony said, glancing at Ice.

"Yes." Ice looked up, fixing his glasses.

"Then let's go check it out!" Elena squeaked, rushing down the hallway that led to the stairs leading to the first floor.

"ELENA!" Harmony yelled, following the blond, Ice hard on her heels. "Wait for us!"

The duo skidded to a halt when Elena suddenly stopped.

"Guys…?" The curly haired blond whispered, "There is blood on the floor."

Ice sighed, walking up to Elena's side. "We know. We can't find where it leads."

She looked at him. "Well it obviously leads down this way." She walked down the short hall opposite to the stairs, eyes fixed on the trail of blood. She stopped at a door. "It ends right here." Elena said, looking at Ice and Harmony who followed, worry like stars in their eyes. "If someone is in here, they know how to use a perception filter. You guys couldn't tell this door was here."

"Then how did YOU know it was here if we couldn't see it?" Harmony said, confused.

Elena turned and gave them a small smile. "You don't think I'm a normal human, do you? The spirits helped me find it." She turned her attention back to the door, muttering to herself, "Please don't be locked…" Then Elena reached out, twisting the doorknob and gasping when the door opened.

Ice blinked, surprised. "This is one of the doors that was locked before, right?"

Harmony glanced at him. "It was locked when you came through, too?"

While they were talking, Elena opened the door a bit more, looking inside. It was dark. She turned, looking at the others. "Do any of you have a flashlight or something? Or could you help me find a light switch?"

"Knight has all the flashlights." Ice said, face palming. "I told her to give me one but she insisted on holding onto them."

"Then we need to look for a light switch!" Elena said, stepping carefully into the dark room. She felt around on the wall and squeaked when someone touched her elbow.

It was Harmony, who whispered a quick "Sorry!"

"I think I found the light switch!" Ice said and moments later, the room was lit up and all three teenagers gasped.

On the ground was Enkeli, whose clothes were stained crimson with blood. There was a small pool of blood around her. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. One of her wings looked badly injured.

"Enkeli!" Ice and Harmony gasped at the same time, hurrying to their injured friend's side. Elena stood back, eyes wide in horror and fear as she and Harmony saw for the first time what the monster was capable of.

"I-is she a-alive?" Elena stammered, kneeling down next to Enkeli, legs shaking too much for her to stand anymore.

Ice nodded, pressing two fingers to the white haired girl's neck, checking for a pulse. "She is still alive." He said. "But she won't be for much longer if we can't get her help soon. As you both can see, she is very injured." Somehow he managed to keep a level head. "Someone needs to go wait in the hallway and catch Knight and the others on their way through. We can't move Enkeli yet. It could really hurt her."

Harmony got back to her feet. "I'll go and wait for them." She hurried out of the room, her eyes wide and tears falling down her cheeks.

Elena looked at Ice with wide, teary eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help her right now?" She was shivering, terrified. "Enkeli is one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose her."

"Get some sheets from that bed and tear them up. We need to stop this bleeding before anything." Ice bit his lip; hands shaking slightly as he gently lifted one of Enkeli's white wings. As he did so, one of the magenta tipped feathers fell to the ground.

Elena obeyed, rushing to the bed and pulling off the sheets and tearing them up, attempting to make them somewhat even. She took the strips of fabric to Ice, who was investigating the injured wing that still oozed blood. She watched as he pressed the white cloth to the wound and noted how quickly it was stained crimson. Elena looked up as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't let Enkeli die here like this…" Elena whispered too softly for Ice to hear. "It's not her time…"


	5. The Clock Ticks On

Chapter Five

The Clock Ticks on…

Cavaliere followed Knight and Freja down the stairs to the first floor, looking around with worried eyes. There was blood splattered everywhere; leading up the stairs and around where he assumed the battle took place. He saw feathers, a few pure white, others splattered with blood, and he found one white with a magenta tip. Cavaliere kneeled down, picking up the feather and fixing the slight split in it.

"Cava!" Knight called, glancing over her shoulder. Freja paused, waiting for Cavaliere to catch up. "Hurry up! I don't want that monster to get you!"

Slipping the feather in his pocket, he stood up and quickly jogged to keep up with the others. "Sorry." He said when he caught up. "I was looking at the feathers on the ground. They are Enkeli's right?"

Freja gave a small nod. "Yeah." Her German accent was barely visible under the fear in her voice. Freja's brown-orange eyes were void of almost all emotions, not even fear shown in them.

It was odd that Freja hadn't run and hid by now. The girl was known for being as jumpy as the rabbit, whose genes had been fused with her own human genes before birth. Cavaliere decided that he needed to keep a close eye on her, just to see if anything else was off about Freja.

Slowly, the trio searched the first floor of the mansion, looking for Enkeli, Xavier, Noita, and Fjer. The only signs of the other four teenagers they found were splatters of blood outside on of the bathrooms, alerting them the other group had in fact encountered the monster at some point.

Some of the doors on the first floor were locked, sparing the group time in searching. Finally, once they had searched the hallway leading to the right and left, they were faced with only one option left. Straight.

They headed down the main hallway; Knight leading, Freja next, and Cavaliere bringing up the rear. The group entered a sort of Japanese style room. There seemed to be nothing there except a door leading to the right.

"Anyone in here?" Knight called, her pale eyes searching.

At first, there was silence. Then, a nervous voice spoke up. It held a heavy British accent.

"Knight?"

"Xavier!" Freja cried, rushing foreword and peering around the wall that hid the British soldier from view. "And Fjer and Noita!"

Cavaliere and Knight hurried after Freja and they both gasped. Xavier, Fjer, Noita looked up at them, all three of them injured. Xavier was a bit worse off, a bit of blood trickling down her cheek and from the corner of her mouth.

Knowing Xavier, Cavaliere knew that she was probably hurt worse than it looked but she didn't want the others to worry about her.

Freja and Knight helped all three of the teens to their feet while Cavaliere looked through his backpack. "I think I have some bandages, if any of you are hurt." He offered, looking up.

"Oh, I'm fine." Xavier said, her tired violet eyes meeting his own green ones. "Just a few scratches. But take care of the others first. My injuries can wait. Noita has soon scratches on her wrist that were bleeding pretty badly earlier. Fjer just has a few scratches and scrapes that stopped bleeding a bit ago."

Cavaliere nodded, pulling out his small roll of bandage. He started with Noita, since Xavier had said that she had some scratches on her wrist. He knew very well from the scars on his own wrist that if you hit the right spot, you could bleed out. As he worked, he listened in as Knight caught up with Xavier.

"…Enkeli told me to run ahead and warn these two while she held it off." He heard Xavier say, "When I got back with Fjer and Noita, Enkeli and the monster were gone and the only signs that she was ever there were the feathers and blood."

"If the monster was gone, how did you get so beat up?" Freja asked, looking up at Xavier with wide eyes.

"Well, obviously we went out to look for Enkeli, knowing she was hurt pretty badly. We stayed to this floor, thinking if she made it to the next floor that you guys would find her. While we were searching, that thing showed up again and trapped me in the bathroom. I had run ahead and somehow the monster got between me and the other two. I nearly didn't make it. I'm sure that the thing would have…killed me… if they hadn't made it in time…"

As Cavaliere finished wrapping the bandage around Noita's wrist, he cast a glance over at the British girl. It appeared that she was probably in a state of shock from either fear or the great pain that she had been through.

Knight sighed, leaning against the wall. "So Enkeli isn't on this floor…" She muttered, staring at the ceiling for a moment.

"And she isn't with you…" Xavier whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. "This means we know for a fact that she either locked herself in one of the rooms or made it to one of the upper floors."

Freja wrapped her arms around Xavier. "Just keep your hopes up…" The small teenager whispered, "She will be fine, no matter what we have to do…"

Cavaliere looked up from where he was checking out Fjer's wounds. He could have sworn that for a second there Freja was going to say "…no matter what I have to do." Something was definitely different about the small girl. He would ask her about it later. Cavaliere assured Fjer that he was alright and walked over to Xavier.

"The others are okay, Xavier. Can I check out your wounds now?" He said, meeting her gaze. Xavier gave a small nod, sitting down with her back against the wall. Cavaliere kneeled down beside her, inspecting the wound on Xavier's cheek. "This doesn't look too bad…" He muttered to himself, pushing her wavy brown hair out of the way of the bandage he applied. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked her, head tilted to the side slightly.

"Well… I hit my head when the Oni threw me. And it scratched my side, but that wound isn't all that bad. Oh, and I bit my lip and now it's bleeding a bit. I had a minor nosebleed that's gone now." Xavier said, her violet eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Cavaliere sighed. "I want to see the scratch on your side. Just in case."

Xavier took her jacket off and pulled up her tank top, revealing a wound that looked a lot nastier than it really was. "It's mostly blood. The scratch is a lot smaller than it looks." She explained, looking down at the scratch on her right side right above the waistband of her camouflage cargo pants.

Nodding, he said, "I can tell. I just need something to clear away the blood. Could someone find me something to clear the blood away? The bandage won't stick with all the blood."

Freja removed her jacket and handed it over to Cavaliere. "You can use this. It's black, so the blood won't show on it. Blood washes out anyways."

'She was a bit to cheerful… Just ignore it, Cava!' Cavaliere thought, taking the jacket from Freja. He wiped the blood from the wound and used the last of his bandage to wrap up the wound. Xavier was right. The scratch was much smaller than the bleeding suggested.

"We should get going soon." Knight said, wincing as she moved her wing for a second. "The other should be done searching around by now. We don't want to keep them waiting."

Cavaliere stood back up, wincing as his muscles protested against the movement after he had been kneeling for a bit. "I'm done here. The others must be worried about you three and we need to let them know that we haven't found Enkeli yet." He glanced at the injured three teens, silently asking them if they were ready.

Fjer nodded. "We shouldn't make them wait. They must be worried sick about up and with each minute that passes, there is a higher chance of that monster appearing or the others getting attacked."

"I'm ready." Xavier said, handing Freja her jacket. Noita gave a small nod, getting to her feet from where she sat, her back against the wall.

Knight led the way to the stairs, holding one of her swords. Cavaliere held his own sword and walked a little way behind the group; watching and making sure the monster didn't creep up behind them and pick one of them off.

The rest of Cavaliere's group made it up the stairs before he did, so when the commotion started, he was worried and ran to make it to the top of the steps. Harmony was quickly explaining something to Knight and the others.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Noita.

She turned to face him. "They found Enkeli. She is in really bad shape. Harmony is going to take us to where she is."

Cavaliere felt a jolt of fear and his green eyes widened slightly. "Thanks."

Harmony led the way to a room in the western part of the hallway. When she opened the door, Cavaliere glanced in and gasped. Elena and Ice looked up from where they sat on the floor. Elena's cheeks were streaked with tears and her clothes were stained with blood. Enkeli laid on the floor between them, a small pool of blood around her.

"Hurry!" Ice hissed, "Get in here and lock the door! We can't let the monster find us like this!"

The group of teenagers rushed in and circled their wounded friend. Cavaliere knelt down between Elena and Ice.

"Where is she hurt?" He demanded, looking at his wounded friend. Enkeli looked so small like this and she was so covered in blood that it was impossible to tell where it was coming from.

"Her wing, a few nasty scratches on her arms, one on her leg, and something got her left side. I think there could be some internal damage, but I don't know… It could just be a bruise but I won't know until she wakes up. If she will…"

"Don't say that!" A loud voice said, its German accent heavier than before.

All eyes turned to Freja as she quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "Ignore me…"

Cavaliere looked at her for a few second longer, tempted to ask Freja what has been up with her. Then his attention snapped back to Enkeli.

"I see you tore up some of the sheets to use as bandages. Good call." Cavaliere said to Ice, taking one of the thicker straps and wrapping it around Enkeli's arm.

"Thanks." Ice said, investigating the wound on Enkeli's wing. "Elena! Hold her wing. I need to bandage it."

Enkeli opened one of her eyes a bit, wincing against all the pain and whimpered. Opening both of her pale pink eyes, she looked at the three teenagers who surrounded her.

"Elena…? Ice...? Cavaliere…?" She whispered, moving her arm slightly in a failed attempt to sit up, she cried out in pain.

'Oh, dear God… Please kill me…' She thought, passing out from the pain again.


	6. I Walk Alone

Chapter Six

I Walk Alone…

She couldn't escape the pain. Even when the darkness wrapped its warm tendrils around her, the pain lasted.

'This must be what it's like to be burnt alive…' Enkeli thought, 'Unable to escape the pain and completely pass out. Or what it's like to be in a coma, sometimes completely aware of what's going on around you but unable to respond or even move.'

Enkeli could hear the panic in everyone's voices as they took care of her wounds, no matter how badly she wanted to scream at them to stop because they were causing her more and more pain. All she wanted was to hear Fjer's voice, reassuring her. She had known him since she had moved from Finland and he had moved from Denmark when they were both really young. Over the years, she had been slowly falling in love with the boy but she was too shy to say anything to him. Now she couldn't let herself die without telling him those three simple words. Well, she didn't know if she was going to die, but she couldn't risk it.

Then Enkeli lost her hold on slight consciousness.

Enkeli opened her eyes, moaning slightly. She didn't know were she was anymore. Then she remembered everything that had happened; the mansion, the monster, and-

"Enkeli?" Xavier hovered over the injured girl, violet eyes wide and her cheeks still wet with freshly shed tears.

Blinking slowly, Enkeli muttered, "Xavier…what happened…? Are the others all-"She broke off, coughing painfully. "-okay? Did…did that monster get them…?"

Xavier paused, looking around. "We are all fine for the most part. I got hurt, so did Noita. But you were hurt pretty bad. What happened to you? We were all worried sick because none of us could find you and we all knew you were hurt because of the blood on the first floor." The glint of worry was obvious in the British girl's eyes.

"After…you went ahead to warn Noita and Fjer, that monster…got me with its magic or something. I panicked and ran upstairs. It followed me and I…ran into a room and hid in the closet until it was gone. It found me and attacked me again. I could barely…hold my own…Its too strong, Xavier…We need to get out of here…" Enkeli murmured, her eyes half closed. She was really dizzy, probably from blood loss.

"Enkeli, you need to keep your eyes open." Xavier said firmly, yet unable to hide the worry in her voice. She looked over her shoulder. "Ice!"

Enkeli sighed, closing her eyes for a brief second as exhaustion flooded over her weary body. She heard footsteps heading in her direction and she opened her eyes forcefully, looking at the three new faces. Elena, Ice, and… Fjer! Her heartbeat sped up ever so slightly when she saw the neko looking down at her.

Her attention flashed to Ice as he spoke to her. "How do you feel, Enkeli?" He asked, placing a seemingly cold hand on her forehead and narrowed his blue eyes slightly.

"My entire body hurts and I'm really dizzy…" She murmured, closing her eyes again as her eyes as the room swam.

"That's to be expected." Ice said, giving her a reassuring smile. "It seems like you got quite the beating."

"Is she going to be alright?" Fjer said, looking at Ice. She could hear the fear in his voice as he looked back down at her.

Ice gave a small nod. "Enkeli, you're only dizzy from blood loss. I think the bone is nearly shattered in your left wing, so I don't recommend trying to move it. You have some scratches on your arms and one on you leg, so I want you to be careful not to reopen them." He said to her, blue eyes still slightly narrowed.

"Thank you, Ice…" Enkeli whispered, glancing at Fjer. "Fjer, I need to talk to you. Alone." She cast a pathetic glare at Elena and Ice who looked at each other and backed away.

"Yeah?" Fjer said, meeting her eyes with his still slightly worried pale blue eyes.

Biting her lip out of nervousness, Enkeli said, "I've always wanted to tell you this, Fjer, and… I-I really like you…"

Fjer looked stunned for a few moments, staring back at the wounded teenager. Then he leaned down and kissed her, murmuring, "I've liked you for a very long time. I love you, Enkeli."

Enkeli blushed, looking away for a moment. "I-I love y-you, too, Fjer."

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Elena yelled from across the room, making both Fjer and Enkeli blush even more.

That reminded Enkeli of something. "Wait… Where are we?" She looked around slightly. "This is a different room than the one I passed out in."

"Oh, yeah. Harmony and Knight found this room." Fjer said, looking around. "There are beds and food and even a bathroom! I don't think the monster can reach us when we are in here. It's sort of like a safe room or something, like someone knew we would need it."

"Interesting…" Enkeli muttered, trying to sit up and biting her lip against the waves of agony that followed. Fjer took a few pillows to help Enkeli prop herself up. "How long was I out?"

Fjer shrugged. "I don't know. Our watches and phones don't work while we are in here."

A new voice cut into their conversation. "Time is completely out of sync."

Cavaliere had wandered over when neither of them were paying attention and now sat on the edge of the neighboring bed. He now watched both of them, green eyes narrowed.

"How do you know?" Fjer looked up, meeting Cavaliere's gaze.

Cavaliere sighed, getting to his feet. "It shouldn't have taken Xavier more than twenty seconds to warn Noita and Fjer about that monster. Enkeli, how long do you think it took before you ran upstairs after Xavier left?"

Enkeli looked hesitant. "Um… About fifteen to twenty seconds?" She whispered, looking slightly confused.

"If Enkeli stayed and fought for a maximum of twenty seconds, how did Xavier not see or hear them running up the steps if she would have showed up a maximum of five seconds later?" Cavaliere said.

"He has a point." Harmony said, wandering over and standing next to Cavaliere, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I think that creature can alter time in this place."

"But you two haven't even seen the creature. How did you think this far already?" Fjer asked, utterly confused and unsure about what the two were talking about.

Enkeli gripped the blanked that covered her, eyes widening slightly, her mind processing what her friends were saying. "I…I get it…" She whispered. She looked up, eyes still wide. "It makes perfect sense once you think about it."

"A-and they a-are completely right."

Enkeli blinked in shock as Freja walked up, brown-orange eyes shifting from person to person.

Cavaliere looked down at the smaller girl. "You've known from the start, haven't you?" He said, not shocked at all. All the others flocked around, curiosity to great to ignore.

"J-ja." Freja stammered. "I've known."

"How much more do you know?" Cavaliere said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. When Freja looked at him, confused, he added, "I've noticed. You've been acting weird ever since we've gotten here, Freja."

"Well, haven't we all been acting weird since we've gotten here? I mean, there is a fucking monster out there right now, searching for us so it can kill us. I would be surprised if she wasn't acting weird." Knight stepped in, placing a hand on Freja's shoulder. "Don't single her out just because she noticed something before even YOU did, Cavaliere."

"Guys, don't fight now!" Enkeli said, eyes wide. "Now isn't the time!"

Harmony sighed, looking from Knight, to Freja, and then to Cavaliere. "Just drop the subject. We have more important things to worry about. We need to the fix the time here. Maybe then we can get out."

"We're trapped here?" Enkeli asked, worry in her voice.

"Only for the time being. The front door is locked." Fjer murmured.

Laying back down, Enkeli muttered, "Oh, yeah. I tried to get out when that thing attacked me."

"Maybe we need to find a certain switch?" Elena suggested. "I found a lever on the fourth floor, maybe which has something to do with it?"

Harmony glared at Elena. "I remember the lever… But she does have a point. Maybe the lever has something to do with it? Or maybe there are puzzles hidden within this mansion that we have to solve."

"We should go out and look for strange things that might hint that there is a puzzle." Noita said. "In small, but strong, groups with a rendezvous point in case we get split up."

"I would suggest groups of four, so that one person can have a partner." Ice said. "I'll use Freja, Knight, Elena, and I as an example. Say, we are searching the mansion for clues and that monster comes and chases us. It would be best for me to stick with Elena and for Freja to stick with Knight. That way, if someone did get hurt, the other would know where he or she was."

Harmony tipped her head to one side. "Good idea." She said, sighing. "But I would suggest that only two groups go out at once. Some of us should stay here and I don't think that Enkeli is going anywhere anytime soon."

"Alright." Knight looked around, searching everyone's gaze for any signs of disapproval. "Then it is decided. Harmony, Cavaliere, Elena, and Noita will go in one group and Ice, Fjer, Freja, and I will go in another group." Knight shifted her gaze to Xavier. "You and Enkeli have the worst injuries. You two are staying here."

"Who put you in charge?" Xavier growled, violet eyes narrowing. "I'm fine. I can fight and defend myself just as well as any of you, injured or not."

"Xavier…" Enkeli looked up at her with wide, light pink eyes. "Don't you want to stay here and keep me company?"

Xavier looked down at her, sighing. "Alright… I'll stay here with you Enkeli…"

Knight casted Enkeli a grateful look and then looked back to the others. "Alright. The group I assigned you will leave in a few minutes. I want everyone to prepare to head out."

The group dispersed as everyone, except Enkeli and Xavier, prepared to head out. Xavier sat on the bed next to Enkeli's and sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. Enkeli looked around for Fjer again, her heart racing in her chest. Was he going to come over so she could wish him good luck?

The white haired girl couldn't help but smile when she saw Fjer coming back over to her bed.

"Be careful, Fjer." Enkeli whispered, "Please don't get hurt. I love you."

Fjer gently brushed Enkeli's hair behind her ear. "I'll be careful. I love you, too." He kissed her gently before walking away to join his ground.

'I will always love you, Fjer…' Enkeli thought, clutching her blanket. 'Just be safe…'


	7. A Heart of Evil

Chapter Seven

A Heart of Evil

_What is my origin…? Why have I killed every visitor that arrives here? When did my heart become so impure…?_

_I've killed so many… I don't even remember who I was anymore…_

_What am I…?_

The Oni lumbered around the mansion, its dark gray eyes searching for the ten children that wandered its home's halls. Killing these children just came like a first instinct. It's like an evil spirit takes hold of its body, controlling it. Their paths of life ended almost as soon as they first took their first steps in the mansion all those loops ago. They would end up like the many others who tried to explore the haunted halls.

_What is that…?_

_Footsteps?_

_Oh, no…_

Harmony led her group out of the safe room, her heart beat quickening. She looked over her shoulder at the others before walking again, leading them into the hallway.

'I feel like something is watching me.'

Normally, Harmony wouldn't be the first to notice the change in the atmosphere. It was usually Noita or Elena, but with all the strange things happening, they probably didn't notice it. Cavaliere seemed a little bit unsure, as though he felt it, too, but remained silent.

"We get this floor and the first floor, right?" Noita asked, crossing her arms and looking at Harmony.

'Oh, joy, of all people to get stuck with…' "That is what Knight said." Harmony said, leading the way downstairs. "Cava, you will stick with Noita. I'll keep with Elena, alright?"

Her small group nodded, each member looking unsure and worried.

"I feel like there is a higher risk of finding that… THING downstairs…" Elena said, her blue-gray eyes fixed on the group.

"That does seem like where it appears the most." Cavaliere spoke up. "That just means we will have to be extra careful. We don't need anyone getting hurt."

Harmony nodded. "Exactly. We will need to keep a careful eye out for the monster. And, for God's sake, don't wander off!" She glared at Elena.

Elena lowered her gaze again, mischief dancing in her eyes. "I won't wonder off. Besides, I'm too stupid to get myself killed."

"Don't jinx yourself…" Noita mumbled, her reddish eyes narrowed. She held her spell-book close to her chest, a glint of worry in her eyes.

_They are coming down the steps._

"_No! Go back upstairs! I can't fight back the demon!"_

"_They cannot hear you…"_

"_B-but the girl with the white hair! She is looking around! She knows something is here and… maybe she will be able to hear me and warn the others!"_

"_Hehe… Not if I can help it…"_

Noita looked around quickly. "Guys, it isn't safe! We need to hide!"

Heavy footstep drew nearer.

"Oh- SHIT!" Harmony cried out in pain as a bolt of the Oni's magic struck her and she crumpled to the ground, a tiny stream of blood drizzling lazily down from the corner of her mouth.

"Harmony!" Elena knelt by Harmony's side, her eyes full of worry for her friend. She looked up at the others desperately. "We need to get her out of here!"

The Oni loomed closer, a grin creeping across its face. It raised one clawed hand and brought it down upon Elena, cutting her shoulder. The blond teenager cried out, leaning protectively over Harmony.

"Cavaliere, Noita, you have to run!"

"_So those are their names… The white haired girl is Noita, the blond is Elena, the boy is Cavaliere, and that last girl is Harmony… Cavaliere is Italian for knight… Hehehe… I wonder if the knight will be able to protect his princesses…"_

"_Let them go! There are like how we were!"_

"_That was a long time ago, Rey."_

_So that's my name…Rey… It sounds so meaningless now…_

"_Time makes no difference."_

"_You abandoned us! Lassie, Romana, Akiva, and… me… YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THEM!"_

"_I'm sorry, Lillith! I tried to get you and the others out! You, Lassie, Romana, Akiva, Alumi…"_

_Their names! Why can I no longer remember my own friend's names?!_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it anymore…"_

Cavaliere stood between the Oni and his friends, green eyes narrowed dangerously. He had his sword held out in front of him, ready to attack if the Oni came any further. There is no way that bastard would touch his friends again.

The Oni lunged forward, but Cavaliere was prepared. He was faster than the creature and more nimble. He brought his sword down of its arm, nearly severing it. The Oni roared in anger, lunging foreword and smacking the side of Cavaliere's face. He cried out, nearly falling to the ground. His nose was bleeding and he spit onto the ground, a good bit of blood mixed with the spit.

Shakily, Cavaliere grabbed his sword, which he had dropped and returned to his fight with the Oni. One of his eyes was half closed and he was sure that his nose was broken. The Oni glared down at him, triumph in its dark gray eyes. Biting his lip, he attacked again.

"Cava…" Harmony whimpered, weakly opening her pale teal eyes and sitting up. "You can't beat it… We need to-"Harmony broke off, coughing up blood.

"We need to get out of here…" Elena looked up, a single tear falling down her cheek. She had one hand pressed to her shoulder, still bleeding.

Cavaliere looked down for a second. "I know. But…give me a moment. I need to distract this bastard. Once it is distracted, you three need to run."

"No."

Noita stepped up so she stood right beside Cavaliere. "I am supposed to stay with you. Elena can get Harmony to safety and then when it is safe for us, we will run. I will help you make a distraction."

"_Stop this! Please! They are hurt and scared and want to get away! Let them go, just this once!"_

"_Oh…? You are begging now?"_

"_Lillith! Please!"_

"_Oh… you are…"_

_Rey could practically feel her enjoyment. _

"_Lillith!"_

"_Just this once, Rey… Just this once. But I will get my revenge and I will not let you stop me."_

Elena looked up in shock as the Oni faded away.

"Did…you kill it…?" She whispered, trembling from shock and fear.

"I don't think so." Cavaliere knelt down and picked up Harmony, who whimpered at the sudden movement. He started to head back upstairs. "Come on, we need to get you two some medical help. Well, as much as we can possibly get you."

Elena got to her feet, wincing slightly. She followed the others upstairs and back into the Safe Room, jumping at every sound that could possibly be something dangerous.

Then she heard a voice.

"_I'm sorry but your hell has only just begun…"_

_A Mansion three miles on foot from the nearest town is all that many ever remember about the legend. But…_

…_If you anger its former occupants, the cost will be deadly. _

_I should know. _

_I am Rey, and I once entered this mansion. I managed to get out on my first go. I wasn't as nice as this group's time turner. I let jealousy cloud my mind and thought everyone had deserved the death they got. I ran once I got out and lived my life, haunted by memories of this place and the friends I lost._

_Lassie, Lillith, Romana, Akiva, Talvi, Sam…and most of all, myself._

_When I died, I woke up and found myself back in this hell. Just in time for another group of teenagers to show up._

_I didn't know what I was doing there._

_Until I heard Lillith's voice. She told me that this was now my hell for never returning and I understood immediately. We were the monster now. _

_And now we had to test their friendship._


End file.
